


One Shot | The Oath on Obsidian | Random | Chapter?

by Narrans



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Tiny-G
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bound, Boundaries, Capture, Captured, Circle, Conceal, Confusion, Courage, Creativity, Doyan, Elemental Magic, Fade, Fae Magic, Fairy, Fear, G/T, Giants, Hunter - Freeform, Infinitesimal!Sides, Logic, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Loner, Love, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Mystery, Negotiations, Other, Poker, Promises, Ranger - Freeform, Rangers, TINY - Freeform, Unbreakable, Worry, calm, dying, giant, oath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrans/pseuds/Narrans
Summary: An idea, a one shot, involving the Ordin (equivalent of giants) and Imitari (wingless pixies/fairies).
Relationships: n/a
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Oath on Obsidian

His muscles ached familiarly as he rolled onto his side. His chest felt hollow as his mind recalled the images moments before he fell from consciousness. Logan shuddered as the images of Noda watched the change and approached him, fingers outstretched to wrap around his torso. He felt his heart leap into his throat, pounding dangerously fast. His chest unintentionally constricted, keeping his lungs from taking in sufficient air. [What is the group going to think? The entire company was present. How were they going to react? Would there be a fight to see who would get him? Calm down. Breathe.] Logan managed to coach himself as he reminded himself of the facts. He was breathing, granted with difficulty, which meant he wasn’t dead. He could feel all his limbs with a subtle stretch, so he was intact. He was aware, which was all he needed to solve the problems in front of him.   
Two things worried him immediately, perhaps three. The first was that something was covering his body. It felt like cloth. Who put it there? Was it Noda? He shuddered again thinking that someone other than his brothers approached him and, quite possibly, held him. The second was that Noda and their traveling companions were most likely nearby. Who knew what she would do to him once he revealed he was awake. The final problem, more alarming than the thought that Noda was near, was his inability to use his magic. His hand turned quietly as he tried to disguise himself with invisibility, yet nothing happened. [What is happening?] Logan thought. Carefully, he opened his eyes just a slit to get a better view of his surroundings.   
There was a small fire a little more than a meter in front of him. The sound of heavy rain dripped from leaves, yet he was mostly dry. A quick glance up revealed they were in the mouth of a small cave. The slightly moistened ground and air were cool with the breath of deep earth. He could not see Noda at the moment, but his senses reminded him she was probably not far. Logan forced his mind from reeling out of control on the task at hand. Glancing down after pushing himself up into a kneeling position, a pit formed in his insides. There were symbols scratched into the ground followed by a ripple of circles. Logan was familiar with these symbols. Entrapment sigils. Meant to keep natural magic users, his people, trapped in place. The sigils, carved into the ground, effectively kept him from using any magic he possessed to free himself and to get back to his brothers.   
His mind had a hard time keeping up as it frantically darted from one possible solution to the other, each time only finding there was little chance of him escaping. Panic stretched its thin, intrusive tendrils through his body. His body began to shake uncontrollably despite his efforts to rein himself in. Logan suddenly picked up on the sound of quick, quiet footsteps. Silhouetted by a streak of lightening, he watched as Noda slid into the small entrance, her hooded cowl scattering raindrops across the ground. In an act of desperation, Logan threw himself back onto the ground in an attempt to appear asleep. He kept his eyes squinted to continue observing his captor.   
Noda placed a bundle of something onto the ground. It looked like some kind of woodland creature she had trapped and killed for sustenance. She removed her cowl and placed it on a rock near him to dry. Every impulse screamed to dart away, but Logan knew his act of pretend must not fail if he were to survive. He watched as Noda cleaned the creature, deeper into the cave, and hooked the flesh onto sticks to cook by the fire. Every few minutes, she would cast her gaze onto him. Logan could not quite place a name to the expressions on her face, nor guess what was going through her mind. After cleaning the creature, Noda sat adjacent from his imprisonment sigils. She sat, unmoving, for an unnaturally long time, dark hazel eyes watching him. [Breathe. Don’t move] Logan coached himself. Without warning, Noda leaned forward with incredible speed, hand outstretched to grab him. Logan twitched involuntarily, curling in on himself for what little protection he thought it might offer. The hand never reached him though. Instead, he heard Noda’s single, breathy snort. She shifted back to her original position.  
“Thought so,” she muttered. Logan paled and heard Noda adjusting the spits of meat. “You want to keep pretending? Or would you rather have a conversation?” Her tone was as direct as ever, but there was something else in her tone Logan could not identify. [She found me out] Logan shivered. He weighed his options. A solemn conviction rose in his mind and his heart. [If I am to die, I will do it with what integrity and honor I have left]. Logan pushed himself to his knees and dared himself to look up at Noda. He could just see her face beyond the firelight from where he knelt. A feeling of utter determination welling up inside of him. He remained stoic yet felt his body yearning to shake and curl beneath the cloth laid over him. Noda’s lips curved into a slight smirk as she readjusted to be more visible from the opposite side of the fire.   
For a time, they watched one another, trying to evaluate the other. With each passing moment, Logan felt his frustration growing. He did not want to antagonize his captor, but awaiting his fate was worse. Surprised, Noda broke their gaze first, looking instead to the fire. “I’m going to venture a guess and say that you are not Ordin born. You are an Imitari.” Logan stiffened, his frustration intensifying. [Get on with it] he thought angrily.   
“I have to say,” Noda continued. “I’m impressed by your disguise. Really. I wouldn’t think an Imitari, such as yourself, would dare work for the King, much less be seen in public by so many given the circumstances. I’m going to venture another guess and say that because you are still in the circle that you do have some magical capabilities. I’m sure you recognized the symbols.” Logan began to breathe heavily, wanting nothing more to correct her statement, but instead bit the inside of his cheek. He tasted stale iron as he accidentally drew blood from his bite. Noda seemed to notice his reaction because her eyebrow rose quizzically. “This is less of a conversation than I am used to from you, Volen.” Hearing the way she used the false name he and his brothers used revealed that she suspected “Volen” was not his birth name. Logan reached his limit.   
“Silence your taunts and banter,” he spat. “Get on with whatever you have planned for me.” He suspected this would antagonize her, but the longer she droned on, the more chance he would have of accidentally slipping up and revealing more than he wanted. Noda’s eyes gleamed amusingly in the firelight.   
“Oh? What do you think I have planned for you?” Noda’s voice, to Logan, sounded demeaning and taunting.   
“Do not present yourself as false and patronizing, it doesn’t suit you,” said Logan. “Given what I am, you’ll most likely perform The Caerimonia or keep me so someone else will perform it. Those are just the first options available to you currently.” Logan clenched his fists, dreading Noda’s reaction.   
“Interesting, and certainly viable options,” muttered Noda. “But I’m less concerned about your suggestion and more interested in continuing our conversation.” Logan noticed how Noda kept her voice gentle and pleasant, even if it did sound demeaning to him.   
“I am not interested,” growled Logan as he begged his body to stop shaking. The two were enveloped in silence as the rain pounded against the stone and forest just beyond the mouth of the cave. Thunder cracked and rolled in the sky as the rain intensified. Noda readjusted, folding her arms across her chest as she propped herself up against a nearby cluster of tall rocks.   
“Fair,” she acknowledged. “But, riddle me this, I sent a message using the scroll Atlan enchanted and provided before we left the city saying there would be a delay because of the storm. Who will appear in Court tomorrow when we are due back?” Logan felt as though he had been punched in the gut. The change happened, meaning the next brother would be tall, yet they had no means of communicating with one another as long as he was stuck inside of the circles. He felt himself slump unintentionally, grasping his chest as he forced himself to breathe. “As I suspected. You won’t change back, at least until tomorrow or the next day.” [Do something. You can’t let her discover the others. Do something! If she tells, they will…] Logan’s mind raced and filled with images of his brothers torn apart and consumed for their natural magical abilities.   
“Don’t. You have to change it! I’ll do anything!” he felt himself shout before his mind registered what he had done. There was no disguising the panic in his voice. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he fell back and curled in onto himself. [My family. My whole family. They’ll be dead before dawn at this rate.] Noda, eerily calm until this point, leaned back in contemplation, now in deep thought.  
“You must care about your family and your shared secret a lot, to be willing to do or sacrifice anything,” Noda said quietly. Logan heard her sigh before she sat up and removed the meat from the fire and placed them to the side to cool. There was something new in Noda’s face Logan hadn’t noticed before. Turmoil? Conflict? Reflection? [If she’s having doubts about revealing my family, I have to capitalize on it.] Logan forced himself to stand, wrapping the cloth around his body.   
“Please, do what you want with me. Just, leave them alone,” Logan didn’t realize his voice would shake the way it did as he spoke. Noda glanced back onto him. His body shuddered to think what was going through her mind. Noda met his eyes, unwavering and calculating, but something else too which Logan could not place. Understanding? Sympathy? Pity? She leaned forward onto her crossed legs, placing her clasped hands in front of her. Logan wished he could step back further, but the sigiled circle prevented him from moving back any further.   
“Alright,” she muttered, eyes unbreaking.   
“Swear it to me that you’ll leave them alone,” Logan’s vision blurred, his heart pounding through his ribs and obstructing his words.  
“You won’t resist?” prompted Noda. Logan dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand. He shook his head. “Do you have any silver or obsidian?” Logan felt his chest tightening as he nodded.  
“Th… the pocket watch,” he choked out, collapsing to his knees. He took little comfort that Noda was preparing to make an Oath on Obsidian, an unbreakable, everlasting vow between individuals. Noda riffled through his belongings, furthering his dismay, and pulled out the pocket watch. Its black frame gleamed menacingly as it absorbed the firelight.   
“I’m going to need your full name to complete the Oath,” she said in her usual matter-of-fact tone. Logan felt he was losing pieces of himself being taken with every moment. [Forgive me.] He begged silently to his brothers.   
“Logan,” he muttered.  
“Pardon?” she asked, eyes flicking to his frame. Logan tried to clear his constricting throat.   
“My name is Logan Artur,” he said stiffly. Noda removed a dagger from her boot, cleaned the edges by dragging the top across her pants, and pressed the blade into her right thumb. Blood pooled as the blade penetrated the skin. Opening the watch, Noda’s thumb glided along the inside of the casing.   
“By the earth below, air around, and stars above, I, Noda Therlin, make an Oath on Obsidian to Logan Artur.” Noda’s words hung in the air. The Oath was in effect as Logan watched the gleam of streaked blood illuminate within the watch for an instant like a shooting star. Logan felt a sickening pit inside him churning up to the back of his throat. “My oath, should you accept, Logan Artur, is as follows.” Noda maintained eye contact on his shaking frame. Logan dared not look up, lest he loose what little dignity he clung to. Logan could see the watch enter the circle along with the edge of the blade. [No resistance] he reminded himself. He stood shakily and cut his palm against the edge of the blade. He then wiped his palm against Noda’s streak of blood.  
“I swear, in exchange for Logan Artur’s cooperation and lack of resistance, I shall maintain the secret of his Imitari family for as long as they should live,” said Noda. The blood shimmered, glowing brighter and brighter with her Oath as though her words were being absorbed into the viscous substance. Logan did not blink, but felt tears of frustration drip down his face. “I also swear, to the best of my ability,” Noda continued. “To protect and to not inflict permanent, physical harm such as broken bones, limb removal, The Caerimonia and rituals of the like, under penalty of equal pain or death. Do you accept?”   
Logan’s breath hitched in his throat. Had he heard correctly? She swore to maintain the secret, yes; but she also swore protection? To not harm them? Logan opened his eyes and looked into Noda’s eyes. There was something different there. She seemed earnest, sincere. He couldn’t quite place it. [It’s a trick. It has to be a trick. There’s no way. Perhaps she misspoke? Agree before she changes her wording.]  
“Agreed.” Both of them shuddered involuntarily as the Oath took hold. After shrugging off the chill left by the Oath, Noda’s eyes wandered to the fire for a short time. She rubbed the chain of the watch between her thumb and index finger in quiet contemplation. Logan, on the other hand, focused his undivided willpower to keep himself from passing out into oblivion. His entire body simultaneously felt electrified and numb. His body must’ve taken in air, though he didn’t remember breathing or blinking for what felt like hours. The rain began to ease into a heavy drizzle, the thunder and lightning gathering in the distance. Finally, after some time, Noda held the watch out for Logan.   
“As long as this is in your possession, the Oath will hold; but I’m sure you knew that,” she muttered. “Oh, right.” She pulled a stick from their drying woodpile and dragged it through the sigils. Instantly, Logan felt the restraint on his magic release and return. The watch was just outside of the circle. Though uneasy, he approached and picked it up, albeit with some difficulty as it was only slightly smaller than he was. His curiosity and confounded mind seized control through his heightened fear.   
“Wh… what was th… that about?” he stammered while wrapping the cloth better around himself and the watch. Panic constricted his throat while his vision blurred. He knew he was nowhere near safe, but the concept of trudging out into the dead of night in his current condition did not offer better alternatives. Not to mention, he currently possessed an Oath of protection with the Doyen Ranger and Fealty under the King.   
“Pardon?” asked Noda, her dark hazel eyes fixing on him, sending a wave of nausea to the top of his throat. He shifted uncomfortably as he maneuvered backwards near the sigils.   
“P… protec…tion? Y… you said protection? And prevent the… the rituals and the…” Logan couldn’t bring himself to say The Caerimonia a second time. “Just what are you going to do w…with me?” Logan watched Noda’s reactions carefully. She appeared confused for a moment which was followed by a pensive smile.   
“I’m not going to do anything,” she stated plainly.   
“Nothing?” he wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement.   
“No. Why? Did you want me to do something with you?” Logan flinched, not find this comforting, which must’ve shown on his face because Noda continued. “You have your family secrets. I can respect that, from one individual to another. Call it an unsettled personal affair.” Logan laced his fingers through the chain. He needed to ensure his brothers’ safety.   
“So… w… would you send a different note to Atlan? So they don’t suspect anything?” his voice was not trembling as noticeably as before, but breathing was still a chore.   
“It’s already done. I didn’t say what delay you and I encountered, except that the others would most likely arrive before us,” said Noda. She cleaned her blade once again and slipped it into the sheath in her boot. Logan’s mind reeled once again.  
“The others… That’s right! Do they… I mean… Did they…” Logan’s mind moved quicker than his mouth.   
“I made our excuses,” said Noda. “When you trudged off into the forest, I pursued and told them we would probably catch up. They’re so used to your various fascinations and frequent stops that they thought nothing of if.” For once, Logan was grateful he insisted on examining the plants and herbs along the trails for so many years. Suspicious suddenly roused in the corners of his mind.   
“It almost sounds like you suspected me of falsehood,” he said as he sat with the watch. Noda smirked slightly.  
“I suspect everyone of possessing secrets. Not to mention a few inconsistencies with your behaviors, but I doubt anyone would be the wiser in thinking this would be your secret,” she replied.   
“I see,” Logan muttered. He glanced around the cave, seeing his Ordin sized clothes were peeking out of his pack. [I can’t hardly continue like this] he thought as he pulled the sheet around his frame. Logan felt nowhere at ease, but his body was wracked with exhaustion. The change and the events which transpired with Noda left him shaking and stunned. [Don’t sleep. You can’t. Not yet. Precautions]. He cleared his throat, realizing only now how parched he was. Noda’s eyes flicked once again onto him. He shuddered involuntarily.   
“Could I, possibly, trouble you to retrieve my satchel?” he asked timidly. Noda nodded and searched for his pack, careful to move slowly and without sudden motion. When she found it, she gently set it down nearby him and just out of her immediate reach. She retreated to her place on the opposite side of the fire after laying the satchel down. The flap laid on the ground, only partially revealing the inside; but the shadows would be a welcome change from being exposed. Logan stood and dragged himself and the watch inside of the bag. He knew this put him at a disadvantage, but he had his magic once again and he needed to put on something other than a piece of cloth. In a hidden compartment in the bottom, he retrieved a shirt, pants, and his makeshift dagger attached to a string he used as a belt. After securing the watch inside of the bag, Logan traced a few symbols with his finger onto the watch and inside of the satchel. The magic set in and a thin protective shield surrounded the satchel. It would be a little colder, but now Noda could not move the bag or the watch without his verbal consent. Using the bits of cloth available and one of the gloves, he made a makeshift bed just inside the mouth of the satchel. He could barely see Noda as he watched her bed down opposite him, turning her back to the fire. Pulling the cloth over himself, Logan felt his eyelids growing heavier every moment. [Just because she made the Oath doesn’t mean she won’t find a way to break it. For now, it’s all I have, but it won’t be everything for long. We just need to get back. I just need to get back…] Logan drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. One Shot | Decisions in Hope | Random | Chapter 2

Rain pounded against the windowpanes. Thunder cracked like the end of a bullwhip and lightning ripped through the sky, illuminating every undiscovered shadow in the woods nearby. These things brought no comfort to the four brothers now frantically pacing in their home.

“What are we going to do? The change happened and Logan isn’t back yet!” stated Vaeril who had all but worn a clear path in their wooden table.

“We can’t do anything. I mean,” Phineas wrapped his arms around his changed self. “I know we said we were supposed to leave if something like this were to happen, but we can’t just leave him!”

“We don’t even know if he’s alive!” Vaeril retorted, unmistakable tension and fear riddling his voice.

“Vaeril! Don’t say things like that!” scolded Ryder who stepped forward and placed his hands onto Vaeril’s shoulders to keep him from pacing so vigorously.

“Everyone, just take a breath!” said Taliesin calmly. There was a collective intake of air, though it didn’t sooth their nerves. “We have rules set in place for a reason. That’s what Logan would say if he were here.”

Phineas’s eyes welled up with tears. “But…” he stammered.

“I’m not saying ‘if he were here’ because I think he’s dead. All I’m saying is that Logan would want us to at least take precautions,” emphasized Taliesin. Reluctantly, they nodded. They knew Logan and, as long as he was alive, he would find a way out of whatever predicament. They held onto that fact as they hurriedly packed their essential belongings and attempted to sleep through the crashing thunder.


	3. One Shot | Tense Travel | Random | Chapter 3

A light mist dusted the leaves and created fingers of light through the clusters of leaves. It was a chilled morning, but Noda had set up the fire in such a way that it would burn all through the night, one log falling in once the next turned to ash. Logan was immensely grateful for the heat and his confined space as he woke. He managed to rest, though his body still ached with exhaustion. From what little he could see outside of the satchel, Noda was already packing and dawn had just broken over the horizon. He watched warily as she set something near the mouth of the bag and continued layering her leather armor and cloak. It was fresh fruit. [She must’ve been out already.] Logan shuddered as he knew the events of the day would not be pleasant. Traveling as an Ordin was much faster because of the height. Now, in his true Imitari form, he knew he would need to rely on Noda to transport him if they were to make it to the city. He also realized with dread that he would have to try and get away to find his brothers to flee the city. A horrid thought occurred. Two of them actually.

The first thought being the note Noda sent before making the Oath. He didn’t see the note, so she could have relayed the information about his secret without breaking the Oath. The second thought was the contingencies he and his brothers set in place if anything should happen and they were separated during the change. Logan was strict when it came to rules, but his brothers often bordered between following the rules and their morality. Yes, they had places to hide and other locations where they could flee. They also would not want to leave him behind to fend for himself; if he were able to fend for himself that is. Already, the day was shaping up to be tense and miserable. The fruit, which seemed appetizing before, lost its luster as Logan slumped back onto the glove. [If they’re even there, how are they going to react to Noda? I can’t just walk down the streets. I have to tell her where to go. Then what? Am… Will… Will I have to stay with her?]

“Good morning, Logan,” he heard Noda’s soft call interrupting his thoughts. She crouched on the opposite side of the smoldering embers, kneeling on one knee. Seeing her, poised like a cat lying in wait in curious patience, brought an unnerving shiver down his spine. There was nothing unpleasant about her voice, but knowing what the day could hold easily cancelled out any morning pleasantries. “Clever. Placing a protective barrier around the bag. Smart. I’d probably do the same given the circumstances; if I used magic, that is.” As always, Noda seemed to have a keen mind at guessing what was rattling around his head. [I’m not supposed to resist, but does that mean I need to be quick?] Logan fought the urge to remain in the satchel and cautiously peaked out at Noda.

“Morning,” he said curtly. “And yes, I thought as much. Just a precaution, the barriers that is.” Logan shifted uncomfortably as a partial smirk etched its way onto the corner of Noda’s lips before she turned away to look at the mouth of the cave.

“I don’t suppose you have some kind of ability that would transport both of us back to the city, do you?” asked Noda while keeping her gaze focused on the cave entrance. [I would have used it if I possessed such an ability] thought Logan in frustration.

“No,” he said.

“Curses. We’ll have to make do with our horses,” replied Noda. After a moment of thought, she turned to look back at Logan. “How, exactly, do you want to go about this?”

Her question was initially stunning, but Logan put together quickly she wanted him to remove the protective barrier; yet, he was still uncertain about Noda’s intentions. “Certainly, but I want to discuss a few points before we proceed.” A wave of confusion swept away Noda’s normally neutral expression.

“A few points?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Logan, a feeling of being slightly empowered by his protective barrier. “The first being about how you mean to transport me. The second being your actions and intentions once we arrive at the city. Finally, what are your intentions afterwards?” The spectrum was relatively vague and extremely broad, but Logan suspected Noda already thought about the answers to these questions, if she were as intuitive as he suspected.

“My intentions once we arrive at the city is to keep to my Fealty and report to the King. That was what we were instructed to do. Seeing that our group most likely arrived sometime this morning, we will need to make haste as to not keep him waiting. You’re one of the reasons we went after all,” said Noda bluntly.

“S.. see the King? With me like…”

“I’ve already thought it over and we can discuss my methods on the way as we should be going. Your third point of my intentions are to bring you back to your home and reunite you with your family. As I said, I’m privy to family secrets and do not intend to expose you. Of course, words are hollow unless I prove it. And I can only prove it if we go through with it, which we won’t unless we get moving now,” said Noda, almost sounding irritated. The first points, and the one Logan dreaded to hear about the most, was unanswered.

“And…” Logan cleared his throat. “Transport?” Noda sighed, shoulders slumping as she rubbed her eyes.

“Honestly, it’s whatever you are comfortable with,” she muttered. “You can stay in the satchel, I won’t stop you. You can choose to ride with me or on your own horse outside. By the almighties, you could probably sit in the hood of my cowl if you fancied. I don’t actually care, but I do care about leaving and arriving at the city.” Logan couldn’t help but admit to himself that he liked the prospects of remaining hidden in the satchel. Riding out in the open was far too dangerous. He wouldn’t mind having a higher view that his current stature didn’t allow, but being so close to Noda with comparatively little protection made him uneasy. [The Oath she made was relatively clear. She added some ambiguity, but I can understand why. ‘To not cause permanent, physical damage’ was a clever way of saying you could still punch a guy as long as his arm didn’t fall off. Still…] Logan folded his arms across his chest and looked away. The decision needed to be made if they were going to get anywhere. His brothers would not know where to find him, assuming he managed to get close enough to the city without being detected by anyone else. With a reluctant breath, Logan made his decision.

“If it’s all the same to you,” said Logan, less confidently now. “Could you ride with the satchel in the front instead of the rear? I want to see what is happening in front of us, but…” Logan didn’t want to finish his sentence. The thought of Noda’s hand picking him up, readjusting, or carrying him was extremely unsettling. His skin crawled a thousand times over just acknowledging the prospects of being grabbed without consent. His discomfort must have been obvious, because Noda simply nodded and waited patiently for Logan to disperse the magical barrier.


	4. One Shot | Readjustments | Random | Chapter 4

Logan was sincerely surprised at how pleasant the ride had been for him. Yes, the clomping of the horse’s hooves against the dirt road were less than ideal, but his interactions with Noda were quite the opposite. After giving verbal confirmation that she could retrieve the bag, Noda was exceedingly careful to move slowly toward him, picking up the bag, carrying it to their horses. She attached the satchel without him feeling the slightest jostle and navigated with ease. From time to time, he would peer outside to watch the meadows and trees. Other times he simply could not stand the stifling and dusty air of the satchel any longer.

During the ride, Logan had little to watch other than what was outside. Instead, he listened to the rhythmic sounds of the leather shifting and moving. There were a few times he heard something faint like a whisper in a meadow. It was melodic and he soon realized that it was Noda. She was humming and, sometimes, singing words just under her breath. It was something Logan hadn’t noticed before. Then again, he had never ridden so close to her and had limited interactions in the past.

They stopped every few hours to drink and stretch. Though immensely uncomfortable, Logan permitted Noda to remove the satchel and bring it to the water’s edge so he could take a drink. It wasn’t until their third stop when Logan felt concern. Noda encountered some travelers coming from the city, two of them being a part of the group they left with. When asked, however, she was able to provide an explanation as to why Logan, or rather Volen, was not with her. Now, less than a click away, was the city. Logan felt himself shudder at the thought of what the citizens would do should they discover his whereabouts. [Don’t think about that now. I have to focus on getting back to my brothers. They shouldn’t be home. They should be at one of our named locations.] A voice of doubt tugged at the corner of his mind. [What if they weren’t gone?] He felt the horse halt and listened to Noda dismount.

“Logan? You awake?” asked the Doyen, keeping her voice soft and low. Logan steadied himself and cleared his constricting throat before responding.

“Yes,” he said.

“We’re almost to the city. I think now’s as good of a time as any to discuss some concerns of mine,” stated Noda. He felt the horses tug against the reins as Noda led them off of the path into a small patch of shade. “Would you rather stay in the satchel or do you want to stretch your legs while we talk?” There were benefits and drawbacks to either option, but it had been a few hours since Logan stretched. It was just after noon, and they had made good time.

“I think stretching would be optimal,” stated Logan. He felt the satchel shift and a falling sensation which lasted only a moment. His heart jumped as did his insides, but the moment passed as he felt the bag make contact with the ground. His surroundings shifted again as the bag tilted and light flooded inside as the flap was laid onto the ground. [She swore no permanent, physical harm.] Logan reminded himself, almost like a chant, that Noda had kept to her Oath. Filled with hesitation, Logan stepped out of his protective space and onto the grass and rocks beneath him. Noda consciously sat across from him, keeping a fair but still uncomfortable distance. She sat cross-legged and her hands were clasped just in front of her, hood back revealing her tussled mess of hair.

“How’ve you been?” she asked. By the way her eyes glanced at him and looked away, Logan suspected she was watching for other travelers along the road or something was on her mind; something he probably wouldn’t like.

“I’ve been well,” he stated as he slowly stretched, keeping his body taut and ready to spring into action. “Compact traveling is something I’m relatively familiar with.” Noda half-smiled to herself as she once again glanced at him. Logan felt himself shudder under her hazel gaze.

“Right,” she muttered. “Well, we’re almost to the city. I thought now is as good of a time as any to discuss traveling arrangements.” Logan stepped backwards, feigning a stretch.

“Traveling arrangements?” Logan asked stiffly.

“Yes. There’s no easy way to go about this,” said Noda. “I don’t think that traveling in the satchel from this point on will be safe for you.”

“Why not?” he asked. “It’s been sufficient so far. The traveling party we encountered was none the wiser.”

“They weren’t in charge of city security and didn’t open the bag,” Noda pointed out. “There are guards at each city gate who may stop us and request an inspection of our wares. In which case, unless you can hide from magical probing, you will be discovered. Combine that with the potential of being led directly to the King once we arrive. He is expecting us after all.” Logan’s chest tightened as he began to suspect Noda had some kind of solution.

“What…” he cleared his throat nervously. “What do you propose then?” Noda stared at the grime and earth under her nails. She shifted uncomfortably before making eye contact once again.

“We have a few options. One is you can risk staying in the satchel and hope we are not searched and that your magical capabilities will keep you disguised. We can try to find a place outside of the city for you to get through on your own, but you run the risk of being discovered by the populous. The other, what I believe is the safer option for you, is if you stay with me,” said Noda. The hair on Logan’s neck stood on end from the way she said “stay with me.”

“You just said they would search the satchel. Staying in the coin purse at your side hardly seems as secure,” retorted Logan, hoping the coin purse is what she meant. Based on the look in her eyes, it was not what he thought.

“I meant hide under the pauldron on my shoulder here,” Noda gestured to the leather armor she wore over her shoulders and across her chest. Logan felt his senses heightening. Everything in his body convulsed, shuddering at the thought of being so close to an Ordin who wasn’t one of his brothers. Her keen eyes picked up instantly on his discomfort. “I know it isn’t ideal, but it is the last place the guards or the King would attempt to request a search. Whatever your decision, I support it and will do what I can.” Logan’s hands and arms trembled as he folded them across his chest in an effort to comfort himself. It wasn’t as effective as he hoped.

Noda bit her lip uncomfortably and looked back at her hands. The silence was appreciated. Logan sat on the satchel flap and weighed his options. Noda had definitely put some thought into the way she proposed her solution to him. She was clever and possibly more illusive than he anticipated. She did seem uncomfortable but also committed with the solution. [She made an Oath.] Logan reminded himself. [Regardless of what I’m feeling, she has kept her word and has avoided unnecessary contact and harm.] Logan felt himself shudder at the thought of being so close for an extended period of time, but she had left the decision up to him. He didn’t like the idea, but he didn’t have a lot of options.

“Is…” he cleared his throat, not realizing it constricted while he thought. “Is this part of our agreement? No resistance?” Noda glanced up at him before shaking her head and looking away once again.

“No. This is your decision,” she said. He weighed his options again and again, desperately trying to come up with some kind of alternative yet came up with nothing. It was dangerous, but he had to admit Noda’s plan had its merits. He was losing his nerve. Something told him her plan was dangerous, but necessary.

“Alright,” he said abruptly. “I don’t like it, but when you have a secret, you keep it close to your chest; so to speak.” Noda smirked and nodded slowly.

“Alright,” she said as she began unlatching the straps to her leather crafted armor. “If we go now, we can make it in the next hour or so. If you’re ready that is.” Logan folded his arms across his chest.

“Just… give me a minute,” muttered Logan as he dipped back inside the satchel to grab his dagger and to calm himself. He forced air into his lungs, kneeling over and placing his head between his knees. [I have to do this. I have to get back to them.] He could not bare to go outside. Not yet. He stayed inside, breathing deeply, for a long time as his own fragility and the weight of the situation sank in. Still weak in the knees and feeling slightly dizzy, he stepped back outside of the satchel. “Alright, I’m ready.” Noda glanced at him, slightly skeptical, but nodded and extended her hand. Logan shook away his doubts and stepped forward onto her hand, careful to maintain his balance and composure. Thankfully, Noda was exceedingly careful and steady of hand. Forcing his fears aside, he slipped between the pauldron and her shoulder.


	5. One Shot | Hindering Gates are not always Iron | Random | Chapter 5

Admittedly, it was not the most uncomfortable Logan had ever been. He had traveled with his brothers in tight and uncomfortable places, even as uncomfortable as a boot. Still, the sheer unease churning his insides and shallowing his breath being so close to Noda made the traveling a living nightmare. Logan laid his back against Noda’s bony collar, practically feeling her heartbeat surround him. [She hasn’t hurt you. Nothing permanent. Just breathe.] Thankfully, Noda kept her pauldron unlatched until she was nearly at the gate. They had left his horse nearby where she would most likely be undiscovered. If his brothers hadn’t left, which Logan still possessed mixed feelings about, they would need to be seen entering the city on the horse. If nothing else, whoever discovered the horse would certainly have an excellent day.

“Logan?” she said softly, her voice still reverberating through his bones. “We’re almost there, if you’re ready that is.” Logan felt dizzy. His head swam from his reeling thoughts and the warmth produced by his body and Noda.

“I cannot afford to be anything less than prepared,” said Logan, unwillingly glancing up at Noda, whose eyes were fixed on the gate ahead.

“I must ask, and feel free to take this as no resistance, that you do nothing to reveal yourself, regardless of the perceived level of danger. I will defend you if necessary, but you _must_ _not_ act rashly. Do you understand?” Noda’s request came at a heavy price. Logan couldn’t refuse which, in the end, translated to him forfeiting his ability to defend himself. The bitter taste of acid burned the back of his throat. Getting sick would only alleviate the situation momentarily yet present a myriad of other problems. He managed to restrain himself and choke out an acknowledgment before being surrounded in the darkness of the latched pauldron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noda knew her small, Imitari companion probably loathed her at this moment. At the very least, he was uncomfortable and scared out of his wits. Still, she urged her stallion forward at an easy pace as she approached the massive wooden gates into the city. She spotted a few familiar faces at the gate; one hunter and one guard who she knew well. Perhaps this would be easier than anticipated. They spotted her before she had a chance to speak.

“Doyen!” They called, smiles as wide as the walls. “What a glorious noon hour, is it not?”

“’Tis, though not as glorious as the wine in that waterskin, I’m sure,” Noda quipped as she pulled the reins and signaled the horse to stop. The two exchanged tipsy smiles before offering the waterskin to her, but she politely refused. “No thank you. Whatever it is will undoubtedly get me into trouble if it can make your heads sway like that What’s this about? You usually wait for something so strong.” Noda felt a shift by her collar, but couldn’t tell if it was due to physical or emotional discomfort. She decided lowering her voice would undoubtedly help.

“No reason, ‘cept for the tip we heard this morn’,” the hunter partially giggled to himself, his words slurring slightly.

“Shut your trap ‘fore I break your teeth in,” growled the guard as he swayed on his pike. Noda eyed them suspiciously.

“You two know better than to keep the word of the city from me. Cough up.” The two exchanged a meaningful look before turning back to Noda.

“The King.” The words sent a chill down Noda’s spine and, if she felt correctly, Logan’s entire body.

“’E’s ordered two battalions o’ soldiers for some kind of trainin’ further West.” This news was new to Noda, and she listened as the hunter continued. “Our guess is ‘e shipped ‘em out because ‘e wants ‘em to get better eats. Land can’t ‘andle that many soldiers sittin’ doin’ nothin’ but eatin’ their weight in meat, mead, and grain e’ry day.” Noda stiffened, but the only one who would have noticed was Logan as he was pressed against her collar. He could have sworn her heartrate increased and her breathing shallowed as she stiffened. Had this news meant something different? Was it a code?

“I can hardly blame him for that. My only hope is he doesn’t get them too close to you-know-where. The other soldiers ‘ave told me, and this is a secret, that the King gave them permission to press the boarders. He’s got somethin’ up his sleeve, and I don’t wanna find out,” added the soldier. Noda nodded quietly and pulled the hood of her cowl down onto her shoulders.

“Who can say what the King has in mind,” she muttered absentmindedly. “Anyway, that’s not hardly any of my concern. I need entrance into the city and, seeing as you two helmet heads are hardly worth the brass to make them, I’ll be going in now.” Noda pressed her heels into the stallion’s sides. He nickered before stepping forward through the gates.

“Oi’! You go’on an’ get!” called the soldier as he and the hunter continued to speak. Logan felt his body relaxing. How simple! How easy! He didn’t have to stay where he was for much longer. Relief flooded his body as he breathed in deeply, only mildly sickened by the warm, stuffy air surrounding him.

“HALT!” Logan could have cursed aloud at the sound of this new voice. Noda had just crossed the threshold of the gates into the city when another, much deeper and sober voice called out to her. Logan recognized the voice as belonging to Captain Randall. It felt as though a rock dropped in the pit of Logan stomach as he felt his body seize into a rigid position once again. Noda turned and saw the Captain keeping a brisk pace to head her off before she entered onto the main street.

“Randall,” Noda acknowledged without so much as a head nod in respect. His lip curled into a disgusted snarl as he stood just in front of her stallion, who nickered again angrily.

“That is Captain Randall to you. What is your business in the city?” Noda rolled her eyes.

“You know very well why I am here. I was told to report to the King once I returned,” replied Noda, her voice neutral and unreadable.

“Then why were you not with the company this morning?” demanded Randall.

“I am not required to answer to you,” growled Noda and, after a moment, proceeded in her same cold tone. “However, since you asked so politely as any gentleman and soldier of the King would. Surely the company informed you Volen wandered off to inspect the woods and trees. He’s fascinated with the world outside of these walls. You know that. I elected to watch over him, but he elected to take an earlier start than myself. He is impatient when it concerns matters he is not interested in.” Logan felt a growl form in his throat. [Perhaps I am impatient, but I tolerate a significant amount as well. Hardly unfair for me to request something so menial as a few extra moments to collect specimens.] “Has he not arrived yet?”

“No. He has not arrived. Why did you decide to leave him? You elect to be his protector and yet you let him leave you? A simple civilian slips the Doyen Ranger?” asked Randall critically. Noda sighed.

“Though it is no concern of yours, I do have my Fealty to the land and a mission to report to the King.” Noda leaned her head to one side, cracking her neck, before continuing. “Also, are you certain he has not arrived? Have you been watching the gates all morning into the noon hours? I think the answer is no, as your single guard failed to detain and search my wares and is speaking with an intoxicated mutual friend of ours.” Noda cast a sly smile down at Randall as he glared at the soldier keeping watch and the hunter, which Randall only now managed to notice.

“Perhaps,” said Noda as she began pressing her heels into her stallion. “You ought to be more worried about the security of your gate than a single learned scribe who understands symbols and numbers as I understand the subtleties of the winds in the seasons. I’m sure Volen will be along at some point. If not through this gate, then another.” Randall ran forward, stopping Noda again, his foot was dangerously close to being crushed by a half-ton animal.

“Not so fast! Where do you think you’re going?” demanded Randall. Noda rolled her eyes and pointed to the streets ahead.

“Forward,” she replied sardonically.

“You must report to the King,” directed Randall. Logan felt his heart pound against his chest and throb in his ears.

“I will,” said Noda. “Once I settle some affairs of mine. There are only so many hours in a day. These things would’ve been accomplished sooner had I not been sent to coddle some…”

“No. You must see the King now. It is the true reason I was sent to this position. He requests your presence immediately.” A mocking grin slid across Randall’s lips and Noda knew there was no avoiding it. She would have to see the King with Logan concealed beneath a few simple layers of stitched leather.

“Very well,” muttered Noda. “You could have led with that though, rather than detain me further. You know how the King hates to be kept waiting, even for the Doyen.” Without another word, Noda pulled the reins of her stallion and kicked. He reared for a moment and sped off toward the castle before Randall could utter another word. Noda didn’t need to see Logan to feel the way he was shaking. She couldn’t think about that now. She needed to remain calm. Breathe. Peace. Randall was meant to test her – to rattle her into slipping up about Logan. She could not fail. No. She would not fail, lest her and Logan’s lives be forfeit and the Oath between them broken.


End file.
